Currently, a supplier routes payment card transactions through an acquiring bank, with which it has an established business relationship. The acquiring bank then utilizes an established financial network (e.g., VisaNet, BankNet) to route the transaction to the card issuing bank. The supplier does not typically communicate directly with the issuing bank; rather, the established financial networks route transactions to issuing banks based on BIN range, without consideration of other request attributes. A need exists for a system which allows entities to dynamically locate and transact directly with payment systems to facilitate processing payments.